


In the Glow of Moss Rock

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Eggpreg, F/M, Happy Ending, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, a woman gets fucked by a pokemon, and has pokemon babies. and she loves it, transforms into a pokemon herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: A lonely wanderer gets hurt in the farthest reaches of Eterna Forest. When a friendly wild pokemon finds her, she is carried to heal in the glow of the sacred stone at the forest's farthest reaches. There, her life ends up changing in more ways than one...
Relationships: Leafeon/Original Female Character, Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	In the Glow of Moss Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! It touched on a few favorites of mine <3
> 
> Btw, I [have a Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) Check me out for hints to upcoming fics, lots of poke-smut, and general lewdness~

I tumble down the loose, leaf-strewn slope with a cry, my voice rising in sudden alarm—and then I land on my arm wrong and feel, rather than hear, the sickening _snap_ that follows.

Well, fuck. _That’s_ not good.

The pain knocks the breath from my lungs. I’m too hurt to scream, to hurt to even cry out, instead squeezing out breath in little “hahhh… ah, ahhhhh…” noises. Somehow, what little bit of coherence remains in the back of my mind tells me that’s a sign that I might be in Real Trouble.

Before long, the pain makes me black out, and I half wonder if I’ll ever wake up again.

\---

I do, thankfully, the sharp pain in my arm receded down to an omnipresent ache that lances like fire whenever I so much as nudge or move it. I blink, seeing the trees roll by overhead like they’re on the world’s slowest train tracks. Eventually I realize that the trees aren’t moving, _I_ am.

Craning my neck, I see that a pokemon of the forest has my hood in his mouth and is dutifully dragging me along. Some might have panicked at that—he’s a wild one (no doubt, since I don’t have any of my own) and there are fears that wilds will attack or even eat people. I’m a smarter woman than that, though; I don’t buy into those tall tales. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have gone for skin, not clothes, the moment he found me asleep.

A lithe, spring-green body halfway between canine and feline; ears and a tail that shift to leafy forms; little dustings of brown fur around his paws; yes, I know what this is. My helper is a Leafeon.

“Thank you,” I murmur, for though I don’t know yet what his goal is, I don’t doubt for a second that he has my best interests in mind.

Eventually a lovely green glow fills the gloom of Eterna Forest, and my eyes widen with wonder. Moss Rock… this fabled stone is spoken of as the reason why Eevee evolve into Grass-types here. Leafeon gently rests me against it and I can _feel_ the stone’s ambient energy, present as a hum that tickles your whole body, wash through me. Immediately my exhaustion is gone, my worry scrubbed into relief, and even the pain in my arm fades to an undercurrent. After being satisfied that I’ll be alright, Leafeon dashes back into the forest, emerging a half-hour later with my pack. With one hand, I gingerly fish out crackers and a water bottle, tousling his fur. He rests his head in my lap and, lulled to drowsiness by the verdant hum of the stone, I fall asleep.

\---

I’m there for days, and though I can move around gingerly if I wish, I never leave the glade. Not only does the pain start to come back after I leave Moss Rock’s glow, but the soothing hum of the stone starts to feel like second nature to me. I don’t _want_ to leave it.

It’s not as if I’ll be missed. I don’t have companion pokemon or family; that’s why I became a wanderer, traipsing around Sinnoh and doing odd jobs here and there, wandering to see the sights I’d heard of. The lighthouse at Sunyshore… the lake beneath Mt. Coronet… Canalave Bay…

Eterna Forest…

I can afford to take my time healing, and I have the perfect helper in Leafeon. He’s attentive and fussy, always making sure I have what I need to recover. Nights on a bed of soft moss, his comforting warmth against me, the Rock’s pleasant glow against my back, start to feel like the perfect way to pass an evening.

Of course, there are _other_ ways to pass an evening too.

I wake one night to Leafeon gently nosing around my crotch—not insistent, just curious. He’s likely never smelled a human female all worked up before. (I’d had a… certain dream, and thus woke feeling a little antsy.) I’m surprised at his touch, but don’t mind.

“Here,” I murmur, reaching down to tug my jeans and panties down. “You can sniff if you want.”

He does more than that.

After a few tentative sniffs comes the first lick—and though he tenses when I arch my back, voice piercing, when he realizes that it’s not a cry of pain, that I’m not going to stop him, he dives in.

Whatever you think heaven is like, my vote is for a warm, slightly rough Eeveelution’s tongue dragging all over your folds, your clit, stoking every part of you, dipping inside to make you sob with bliss as you cum.

I hold him even closer that night, my fluids still caking the inside of my thighs.

\---

The next night, the two of us fuck proper.

I’m on my back, partially sitting and partially laying to prop up against the Rock, feeling its thrumming voice singing into me as I’m pressed up against it with every thrust. One of Leafeon’s paws is on my shoulder (the non-injured one), keeping me in place. His voice is rough and low and loving, and I can feel his body purring with delight as he fucks me, his slightly barbed cock stimulating my innermost sanctum in places I never dreamed about.

And he’s not just catlike, either. When he cums he knots me, tying us together intimately, and I sob from the stretch—it’s unlike my arm in that it’s such a _good_ ache, so sweet, so delightful. That night I fall asleep nude, filled with Leafeon’s seed and still stretched by his cock, as the joyous pulsing energy from the Moss Rock washes over me.

And maybe that’s what did it.

\---

I wake the following morning feeling… odd. Not uncomfortable. But decidedly odd.

Leafeon is no longer in me, but I still feel… full, a little bit. Not in my sex, but _deeper,_ almost as if…

I shake my head. No, couldn’t be. Not only are we different species, but that was just last night.

I place my hands on the ground to steady myself, and that’s when it hits me that things are changing around here.

My hands aren’t hands anymore. They’re paws.

They’re not fully transformed yet; they’re bigger than Leafeon’s, and you can still see the shape of human hands at their core. But they’re definitely paws, with pads on the front and tawny brown fur as well, and that fur is…

It’s creeping up my arms, dappling from brown to spring green along the way.

My astonishment wakes Leafeon, and as he rises…

What is this? What’s _happening?_ I can read the shock on his face morph into excitement, hear the pleasant cry in his throat as I always have. But why can I suddenly _smell_ his joy at seeing my changing shape, a pageant of musk and pheromones that communicate a message as effective as if he were flashing a neon sign?

He’s happy that I’m like this. Happy that I’m his mate.

Mate? _Mate?_

I glance down at my strangely full-feeling tummy once more and gulp. The front of it still looks human; the change hasn’t moved past my limbs so far. But that doesn’t mean there are things at work I can’t see.

Don’t pokemon pregnancies go far faster than people’s?

I spend the day fretting and worrying, and Leafeon canters about me, both happy and a bit curious as to why I’m not sharing his happiness. I try not to focus on the almost invisible feeling of the fur climbing my arms, the warm snugness as what remains of my fingers shrinks down into stubby toes.

But Leafeon’s energy is infectious, and if I’m becoming a pokemon, I might have inherited my new species’ heat, too. Though part of me warns that it might only worsen matters, eventually the smell of Leafeon’s musk and the glowing ember of need down between my legs leads me to squat on all fours and present myself to him.

He barks excitedly, his scent confirming his pleased forwardness, and he mounts and humps me happily like any forest creature would. I take his cock with bliss, my voice shallow and hissing, and only as I’m partway through do I realize that my arm’s pain is completely gone, I’m healed, I…

Oh fuck, does it matter right now? I’m down on my knees getting taken by a wild pokemon, my body doing things I never thought it could do, and I’m loving every second of it.

At first I think it’s just in my head, the way the pulsing power of the Rock seems tangible then before. But eventually, I realize: the further mine and Leafeon’s lovemaking picks up, the more the Rock reacts. Before long, I’m panting, my eyes watering from bliss as Leafeon spreads me open. I’m close—both of us are—and then I feel the shift in me.

The Rock is pulsing in time to Leafeon’s thrusts, but more than that, something else is happening to the beat of the same drum.

I’m changing more and more.

Leafeon pounds into me and my tongue registers my teeth sharpening into fangs; he slams home again and I start to shrink, the sudden tightness of my sex around his cock leaving us both squealing with delight.

At some point during out lovemaking, I became digitigrade. I don’t even remember when. My paws are completely paws now, indistinguishable from his.

And it just doesn’t stop.

He slams home once more, and I feel a tail putting at the base of my spine; again, and my face lengthens into a snout, spring-green fur stretching over it; a third time, and my ears lengthen, unfurling with a leafy texture as my hair retreats, replaced with a sprinkling of tufty green fur.

I’m becoming like hm.

And the changes don’t hurt. They’re almost invisible, but if I focus, I can feel them, and they feel _delightful._ Soft, pleasant, almost ticklish in places, and thrumming with the very power that I’ve come to recognize as that of Moss Rock.

Eventually Leafeon slams home, knotting me, cumming in me, and I can feel myself filling with his seed—but it doesn’t stop there.

The ambient glow of Moss Rock washes into me in reaction to Leafeon cumming, and suddenly I feel… I feel heavier down in my belly, like someone dropped some stones in there.

Or eggs.

Still on all fours (not that I have much of a choice, anymore) I glance down between my legs, the world upside-down so that the forest floor is the sky and my tummy is down below. As I watch, I see my stomach, coated with a fine sheen of green fur, round out as the feeling of fullness intensified. I gasp as a series of sensitive brown bumps race down it, my old tits fading away until they’re nothing more than the topmost set of bumps.

Well, that settles it, then.

Looks like I _am_ his mate.

\---

That evening we curl against each other, and I can sense his apprehension. He can sense my worry—did he do something wrong? Is it his fault?

I nose him in response, brushing a paw against my swollen belly. The shock he showed this morning proves to me that he didn’t do this on purpose. I can’t stay mad at him. But the fact of the matter is that now, I’m not human anymore. I’m a Leafeon, like him; and I’m plump and full of baby pokemon.

As he drifts to sleep, I stare up at the emerald glow of the Rock above us. Contemplating the glow, I wonder:

Was it really that bad that this happened? I had _nobody_ in my old life; no friends, no family, not even coworkers or neighbors who would miss me. Nobody sent a rescue party into the woods after me. It was _Leafeon_ who saved me, Leafeon who cared for me and who worried about me, and even when I’d been fully human, I’d opened my legs to him readily.

The truth is, I could have left days ago. My arm’s hurt, but after the initial few days, I was well enough to have returned to civilization. I’d chose not to, partially because there was nothing waiting for me there and partially because I wanted to spend more time with Leafeon.

When had I been planning to leave? Had I even _wanted_ to leave?

As if in affirmation, the Rock pulses sagely. I repose there, rubbing my paws—my paws, my _paws,_ I have paws and a tail and fur and teats and I’m a pokemon now, a pokemon, a fertile, pregnant pokemon—over my tummy and feeling mine and Leafeon’s children within, snug in their eggs, and I realize that…

I hadn’t expected it, but deep down, this is as close to what I’d been wanting for a long, long time.

And filled with joy, I nudge Leafeon awake.

He stirs, and my scent perks him up, and he barks with joy that I’ve made my decision, and I bark the same, and then he pounces me playfully and we roll around in the glow of Moss Rock, the two of us nothing more than a pair of happy Leafeon in love with each other. We make love once more in the glade, me on my side, smiling with delight, and him with his paws on my belly and back. His cock surging into me feels like coming home.

\---

I can’t say how long it’s been. It doesn’t matter. The days have been blissful.

I’m pregnant once more, my tummy round with a clutch of new eggs, and I smile as I watch my Eevee children tussle and pounce with each other, wagging their tails. My teats are still tender and swollen and though my children are growing fast, their favorite treat is still their mother’s milk.

Leafeon strides from the forest with a big, bowl-like leaf in his mouth filled with berries. Setting down his harvest, he noses up to me, and I swat him on the nose good-naturedly. Of _course_ I want him to fuck me, but he can wait until the little ones are asleep.

He chuffs good-naturedly and then runs off to play with our young. As I watch him, full with eggs, I reflect that right now, I must be indistinguishable from any other female Leafeon in Eterna Forest.

The thought doesn’t upset me, it comforts me—because that’s what I _am_ now. A pokemon, a mate, a breeder, a wild thing living out her life in the furthest reaches of the wilderness, far away from the sad emptiness of her old life. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

I’ve never been so happy.


End file.
